


A Maid's Honest Feelings

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: Felicia loves her princess, but believes a maid like herself isn't worthy of her love, but finally decides to express her true feelings to Corrin.





	

Felicia carefully tended to the flowers on the sill on Corrin's window. There was quite a bit of floral decoration around her quarters, often as gifts from people wanting the princess to feel more at home here ever since they fled from Nohr. Her hands shook a little as she cautiously positioned the flowerpot, keeping an eye to how it would be best positioned. She wanted Corrin's room to look as nice and colorful as possible. The more she thought about seeing the elegant silver haired princess happy with her work, the more her hold on the decor shuddered, imagining seeing Corrin happy with her work would be so wonderful... A red tint came to her cheeks, and she shook her head, it was her duty to keep Corrin happy, nothing more, she couldn't possibly ask for anything beyond that...

"What are you up to, Felicia?" The gentle, smooth voice nonetheless startled the hapless maid enough to cause her to yelp, accidentally knocking the pot to the floor where it shattered and made a dirty mess all over. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Felicia repeated, frantically starting to clean the shards off the floor. "Hey, calm down, let me help..." The person who had spoke crouched next to Felicia, though she already knew who it was from their kind voice, the way of speaking that always left her breathless... Corrin smiled at her, reassuringly, her red eyes soft and soothing. "I didn't mean to surprise you, Felicia... My mistake." The maid shook her head. "N-no no, don't blame yourself! It's my responsibility..." The princess let out a sigh, placing a hand on Felicia's shoulder. She froze up immediately, shaking, unable to react to the royal's touch. "Accidents happen, Felicia... You don't have to feel guilty over everything that goes wrong, okay?" Looking forlorn, she meekly nodded. Corrin was always so nice and comforting... it made her heart race faster, a blush coming to her cheeks. She wanted it to stop, she knew she shouldn't feel this way about her...

With a concerned look, Corrin's hand went to her cheek. "A-are you feeling okay? Your face is getting all hot... D-do you need to lie down?" Sweating at the thought of lying down in the princess's quarters, she slowly shook her head, she couldn't possibly accept such an offer, she didn't feel remotely worthy... but before she could vocally reject the offer, the red eyed girl lifted her off the floor, and she fell silent. "Please, don't work yourself so hard, I can't let you just run off if you're unwell..." The princess cradled the maid with an arm under her back and the other beneath her legs, letting her dainty feet hang. It took some effort for the refined fighter to carry her, but in Corrin's arms, Felicia felt as though she were weightless, her heart racing at an unimaginable pace, breathing deep as admiration and desire swelled within her mind. If only every day could be like this, safe and secure in the arms of the princess, her strength and grace carrying her so she wouldn't embarrass herself with her fragile, clumsy behavior... Corrin gave a deeply troubled look as she saw Felicia's expression shifting from a relieved and dreamy smile to a gloomy frown. The dragon girl set Felicia down on the bed as gingerly as she could.

Felicia could hardly believe her luck, being given the chance to lie in the royal's bed, so soft and luxurious. She resisted the temptation to stretch herself out and press herself into the fluffy surface, she knew it would be rude to do that. More fortunate than the bed, though, was being able to lay there and look at the gorgeous princess, seated with her legs hanging over the side of the bed, looking down on the humble maid with her radiant red eyes, her slender fingers stretching to touch upon Felicia's forehead lightly, sending a shudder through her body. The princess's mouth was in a worried frown, and Felicia felt another wave of guilt, it was wrong of her to keep Corrin in distress over her like this, she hardly deserved all the concern she was being shown, she didn't want the royal to feel bad over her own well being... "M-my lady... Th-there's nothing to worry about... I'll be fine..." She stammered, letting out a dejected breath at the same time. The silver haired girl pressed a delicate finger to Felicia's lips, and once more, the maid's mind ran wild with thoughts that she would chastise herself for having soon after. "Felicia... I can tell there's something wrong, more than just... accidents. Every time I see you, you look happy for a moment, but then you look ashamed..." She sighed, staring intently at her. "Please, tell me, what keeps bringing your mood down? I just want you to keep that smile..."

Her kind words caused the feelings within her to flare up, Felicia was emboldened now, she had to say what she had been thinking for so long, or else... Corrin would keep worrying about her. She took a deep breath, she knew and expected that this might be the end for her. She might be cast out, unable to see or speak to the princess again for daring to have these feelings about her... But it would all be worth it if only the royal could rest easy. "...w-well... I l-love you, Corrin..." She blushed bright, her hands covering her face as she grew more flustered. "I know it's improper, f-for a lowly maid like me to love a princess, b-but I can't help it, every time I see you... every time I think of you..." She gulped, feeling as though she were choking in her throat. "...You make me happy, but when I remember my place... I know there's no way..." The dragon girl, after staying silent, dumbstruck for a bit, decided to cease Felicia's endless worry, leaning in, closing her eyes, her lips pressing upon the forehead of the maid. Felicia spread her hands apart slowly, in disbelief, peering between her fingers to see the princess leaned in over her face. "M-my...l-lady...?" Corrin parted from Felicia's head, smiling down at her, now with an expression of passion, her cheeks red. "Oh, Felicia..." Unable to find the words she wanted, Corrin embraced the smaller girl tight, tears in her eyes and a relieved grin crossing her features. The maid had no words at this moment, hardly able to process what was happening. The royal spoke in her ear, breathlessly. "I would never ever send you away... You're so loyal, and sweet, and you work as hard as you can, and I'd gladly keep you safe with me no matter what... because I love you, too."

The wide blue eyes of Felicia began to water up, her lip trembling, taking in a sharp breath before she could no longer hold back her emotions. "Thank you... thankyouthankyouthankyou... M-my..." A small giggle came from the silver haired girl, and she whispered in her ear, "Shhh... call me Corrin... There's no need for you to worry, Felicia." Crying, thrilled and overwhelmed with relief and joy, all the small maid could do was repeat her name, "Corrin... Corrin... Corrin..." over and over, feeling warmer and more happy than she had ever been with each time she said it. They were both embracing each other tight in the bed, the princess caressing up and down her back while gently whispering words of comfort in her ear, letting all the fear and anxiety Felicia had built up melt away, as the maid repeated the sound of Corrin's confession over and over in her mind, absorbing the knowledge that it was real, that she could allow herself to love the one she had always cared for and had feelings for. The sensation of Corrin holding her tight with affection and the hand running up and down her spine filled her entire self with satisfaction, a bit embarrassed by their chests pressed close against one another, but it was a feeling she had always desired, and receiving it at last was so wonderful to her. It was all so much to take in, and the realization that she didn't have to feel bad for being happy about this was more relieving than anything.

After a while, both girls became calmer, still struggling to say what they wanted to each other, but their embrace loosened, their bodies apart, hand in hand, gazing into one another's eyes with passion and a desire to make each other happy and safe. Sharing those feelings, when neither one had believed they'd ever be able to understand the other, granted peace to their troubled thoughts and a smile to their faces. After a while, Felicia managed to stutter out, "...s-so, do you, um... really want to be together... with me?" She already knew her answer would be yes. It felt incredible to know that. The princess nodded. "There's no other I'd rather be with... No one I love more than you, Felicia." The maid blushed more and grinned. "Th-then..." She leaned in and placed her lips upon those of the dragon girl's, closing her eyes, feeling and savoring the sensation of their lips together, how soft and gentle the royal's kiss was in return, picking up on how it quivered with a nervous energy similar to her own in the kiss. She was so glad to kiss the other girl, the one she loved with all her heart. The same heart raced at the feeling of expressing her love, and beat ever faster as she realized she could enjoy being with her tomorrow, and the day after, and on and on.


End file.
